merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Adelina Le Morte March/Why are so many people taking Kara and Mordred's side?
I have to be honest, this baffles me! Don't get me wrong, I am well-aware that several people have sided with the villian characters before (most noteworthily Morgana, who has a very strong fanbase), and it is surely the mark of a GREAT show when people can feel strongly for all characters, even the ones who are against the leads, BUT this I do NOT understand. Morgana I can comprehend. She was a loveable character in season 1, understandable and pity-worthy in season 2, and even in season 3 she had her moments when she would drop her little evil smirks and such stupidity and truly be herself, and you could get where she was coming from. Uther's denial of her hit hard, and she clearly loved her sister (as we saw her reaction to her injury). Season four, she was harder to like, but she still had her moments. Even in five, I felt sorry for her being imprisoned, and for Mordred stabbing her in the back. And I can understand a little why people like Mordred, because he was a cute (though somewhat creepy) kid and he was a very likable knight in The Disir. Though, I admit, I felt a little like Merlin took the words right out of my mouth when he said, "He's beguiled you all." Given, he was wrong about Mordred helping some random saxon, but Mordred does have a bit of unstability. Gotta love how he jumps right down Merlin's throat, "Oh you told about Kara cuz you HATE ME!" Sure, Mordred, some guy is a little cold with you from time to time, and doesn't want to be your best friend like Arthur and the rest of the knights, and that OBVIOUSLY means he hates you. (Does this mean he "hated" Mithian in The Hunter's Heart ''because he wasn't crazy about her at first? Cuz he was equally cold to her.) God, dude, I know you love Kara, but get a grip! BUT Kara? She was like Alvarr in female form. She's a fanatic. Don't get me wrong, her love for Mordred was sweet, and I believe it was real enough, however she really needs to get over herself. Let me kill everyone and say it's okay, just because they're from Camelot. But if Arthur charged into a Druid camp (like we know he did when he was younger, because of A Harold of the New Age), and killed everyone, because they were magic and Morgana (also having magic) declared war, that would be murder. Double-standard. To top it off, I'm disappointed in Mordred. He SAW Kara kill that guard, he knew she wasn't stable, that she was fanatical. Yes, he knew her as a kid, but surely he could tell she was no longer the Kara he loved? He also knew they were taking her to the king before they killed her. Couldn't he have figured she was offered a chance, but was too stubborn to take it? Better still, why didn't they HAVE HIM IN THE ROOM? So he could see for himself? She was bascially a terrorist. Arthur was KIND to her when he offered that chance, he made it more than clear he wasn't against her because she had magic, but because she had killed people and tried to stab him. I honestly believe Arthur would have been kind to her, possibly even taken her to Gaius to check on her wound, where she would have been reunited with her beloved Mordred and everyone would have lived happily ever after. But she was a witch and tried to stab Arthur when he was HELPING her. I could understand if she thought he was going to attack her, but she could see he meant no harm. Little female dog. And what was with her screaming for Mordred to kill his friends with magic? Geez, and this is the woman you love so much you're going to betray everyone? Really, Mordred, really? What really gets me puzzled is that everyone is calling Merlin a hypocrite because of Freya. HECK NO! Freya was NOTHING like Kara. Freya was a sweet girl who some sorry sick jackbutt attacked and whose Mother (probably an unstable fanatic like Kara...) put a spell on her. She never hurt, never TRIED, to hurt Arthur. She killed only because she was cursed, and she CRIED afterwards. Kara had no remorse. Freya never wanted to hurt anyone. And she NEVER asked Merlin to kill his friends! She cared about him and his life and BLOODY GAVE HIM A SWORD FOR THE SON OF A MAN WHO KILLS DRUIDS out of loyalty for Merlin's kindness to her. Now THAT'S a character I find likeable/relatable. Kara is like a brainwashed, sucidial little nightmare. She only is sad to die because of Mordred; he's the only human emotion left in her. And yeah you can say, "But Merlin didn't ''know that..." Oh didn't he? He saw Kara try to kill Arthur. She WOULD have killed him if he didn't stop her. Before that he tried to keep Mordred's secret. If Arthur didn't see Mordred's footprints (ever heard of covering up your tracks? What kind of Druid are you? I thought you were good at sneaking around!) Merlin probably would have taken the secret to his grave. Mordred was the hypocrite in this, not Merlin. He stabbed Morgana in the back, because she wasn't the same person he knew as a boy, but Kara is just as bad but that doesn't matter to him, and now he's going crawling back to Arthur's worst enemy? Why do Merlin and Arthur get so much hate? From everyone's reviews before I saw the episode, I thought the whole thing was going to be from Mordred's POV and Arthur and Merlin were villians who didn't understand how much Kara meant to him and had her killed without giving her a chance. But Kara had her chance. Arthur was actually A LOT nicer to Kara than the stupid Disir court was to him, ordering him to bow to the triple goddess, I would like to point out. She didn't have to renounce being a Druid or believing what she believed, she didn't even have to bow before him, just repent for killing innocent men. I really don't get this hate... With Morgana going psycho, Kilgharrah probably dying (sob), and Freya somewhere in Avalon and never coming back into the story since season 3, Merlin is probably the most justfied character in the storyline. Remember, Uther treated HIM like crap, too. And he's not trying to kill Morgana at every turn, he just wants her to leave Camelot the heck alone. And to all you fans going, "Well he could have been a bit nicer to Mordred..." I just have to say, do you KNOW who you sound like? Just like Guinevere in the legends when she, after Elaine is found dead, demands why Lancelot wasn't "nicer" to her, after being jealous and suspious of her at every turn. Early on, most of you were suspious of creepy little Mordred who left season 2 swearing he would never forget nor forgive Merlin. But he charmed you all, in spite of the fact that he STABBED MORGANA after gaining her trust, and all of a sudden Merlin gets flack. To those of you who disagree, please don't see this post as hate against you. I just think it's unfair that your opinon, which I really don't see as 'canon' with what happened is the only one on this wiki. It would be like if Mergana fans were the only ones who were allowed to edit the Freya page on this wiki. It's going to be bias. That's only human nature. So I'm just saying what I think. Comments are welcome but no hate or excessive bashing of Merlin/Arthur's characters (I'm a little sick of hearing how "awful" they are and how Morgana needs to "kill them already"). PS: Is anyone else having trouble the past two days adding pictures to their posts? Category:Blog posts